This invention relates generally to liquid phase epitaxy (LPE), and, in particular, relates to a method of depositing on surfaces of semiconductors unique planar structures.
One previous method of forming unique shaped structures on a semiconductor planar surface involved first depositing a desired layer upon the surface using conventional LPE techniques. After this layer was formed, conventional photolithographic techniques are used to etch away undesired areas to form the desired shapes.
A masking layer such as silicon dioxide is deposited on the surface of the desired layer. The silicon dioxide layer can be deposited by conventional techniques of chemical vapor deposition, such as heating silane in an atmosphere containing oxygen at a temperature at which the silane decomposes to form silicon dioxide which then deposits on the desired layer. A photoresist layer is deposited on the masking layer and then developed to form desired shapes. Conventional photolithographic techniques are used to etch away the exposed portion of the masking layer to leave only the desired shape.
The above technique requires that the whole semiconductor surface be coated with a silicon dioxide masking layer or equivalent and the removal of that masking layer before the desired structures are formed.
This drawback has motivated a search for an alternative method applicable to LPE.